Canta e Desencanta
by FireKai
Summary: O que é que acontece quando quatro personagens de vários animes decidem ir cantar a um programa, para fazer caridade? Uma grande confusão e muito humor, pois nenhum deles sabe cantar muito bem. Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens retiradas dos animes não me pertencem. Algumas personagens da fic são inspiradas em cantores reais, como podem constatar. **

**Canta e Desencanta**

E está na hora de começar o grande programa **Canta e Desencanta**.

No estúdio, tudo estava preparado. A apresentadora, Júlia Dinheiro, estava pronta. Começou o programa.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Muito bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite, conforme a hora do dia a que estão a ler isto. Hoje estou aqui para apresentar o programa **Canta e Desencanta**, onde quatro personagens que não sabem nem cantar no chuveiro, vão fazer par com cantores, mais ou menos famosos. **– explicou a Júlia Dinheiro. – **Cada par apoiará uma história de vida de uns pobrezinhos que ninguém conhece. No final, o melhor dueto arrecada cem mil euros para a história que está a apoiar e vai deixar esses pobrezinhos, menos pobrezinhos.

O público aplaudiu.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Antes de apresentar os quatro concorrentes e os quatro cantores, mais ou menos conhecidos, vou apresentar os membros do júri, cujo trabalho é atribuírem uma pontuação de 0 a 10 aos nossos concorrentes. **– explicou a Júlia Dinheiro, toda sorridente. – **O primeiro membro do Júri é o Yukito, do anime Card Captor Sakura. Yukito, porque é que decidiste aceitar o nosso convite para seres um dos júris do programa?

**Yukito: **Bom, é que o Touya arranjou emprego aqui como cameraman e então achei que assim podia estar mais perto dele.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Muito bem. Um relacionamento polémico, admitido em público. Já estou a ver as audiências a disparar. **– disse a Júlia Dinheiro, toda contente. – **Bom, vamos conhecer a segunda pessoa que faz parte do júri. Ela é a Ami Mizuno ou Sailor Mercúrio do anime Sailor Moon.

**Ami: **Olá a todos.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Então Ami, porque é que decidiste aceitar o nosso convite?

**Ami: **Bom, é que eu fui obrigada pela Usagi e as outras a vir até aqui e depois pensei para comigo que, vindo a um programa de televisão, ia ficar famosa e assim vai ser mais fácil eu arranjar emprego quando me formar.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Assim é que é, a pensar no futuro. Muito bem. Agora vamos conhecer a última pessoa que faz parte do júri. Ela é a bruxa Majorika, mas todos lhe chamam Maiorka e ela parece um bocado de gelatina verde.

**Maiorka: **¬¬

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Maiorka, porque é que decidiste participar neste programa, como membro do júri?

**Maiorka: **Ora, não é óbvio? Estão a pagar-me montes de dinheiro para estar aqui. Se estivesse aqui todos os dias, ficava super rica! **– disse ela, esfregando as pequenas mãos verdes.**

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Pois, está mas é na hora de conhecermos os nossos concorrentes. Dêem as boas vindas ao Kai, à Misty, à Sakura e ao Trunks!

Os quatro entraram no estúdio e o público aplaudiu ruidosamente.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Muito bem. Agora vou explicar tudo. Primeiro, cada um destes concorrentes vai cantar uma música com o cantor ou cantora que é o seu par. Depois do júri votar, as duas pessoas com menos pontos, são eliminadas e ficam apenas duas pessoas, que vão cantar outra música. Depois, é escolhido um vencedor ou uma vencedora. Para já, vamos começar pelo Kai. Os outros podem ir sentar-se.

A Sakura, a Misty e o Trunks foram sentar-se nuns sofás e o Kai ficou ao lado da Júlia Dinheiro.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Então Kai, porque é que aceitaste o nosso convite para participar no programa?

**Kai:** Bom, é que eu queria ajudar as pessoas e a história que me cabe a mim é realmente tocante.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Como já tinha dito, cada par representa uma história verdadeira. Se o Kai ganhar, os cem mil euros vão para a história que ele está a representar. Vamos ver agora a história que o Kai representa.

No ecrã atrás da Júlia e do Kai apareceram as imagens de um vão de escada, com algumas mantas e outras coisas. Apareceram três pessoas, um homem de bigode, uma mulher e uma menina pequena.

**Homem de Bigode: **Eu sou o Zé Barbas, esta é a minha mulher Josefina Fina e esta é a minha filha Clarinda. Como vêm, nós vivemos aqui, debaixo deste vão de escada e queríamos ter a nossa própria casa.

**Josefina Fina: **No Inverno, isto é muito frio. Além disso, com as pessoas sempre a subir e a descer as escadas, não conseguimos dormir. Já não há respeito nenhum! **– queixou-se a Josefina, zangada.**

**Clarinda: **Eu queria viver numa casa normal, como as minhas amigas lá da escola.

**Zé Barbas: **A Clarindinha nem tem livros pra escola nem nada. Gostava de lhe poder dar muitas coisas, mas não posso, porque sou muito preguiçoso e não me apetece trabalhar.

De volta ao estúdio…

**Júlia Dinheiro: **E aqui está a história tocante que o Kai representa. E aqui vêm o Zé Barbas, a Josefina Fina e a Clarinda.

Os três maltrapilhos, agora todos maquilhados, entraram no estúdio e foram para o lado do Kai e da Júlia Dinheiro.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Olá meus lindos maltrapilhos, tudo bem com vocês?

**Zé Barbas: **Mais ou menos. Esta maquilhiagem ou lá o que é, faz-me comichão na cara.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Isso não interessa nada. Agora vamos conhecer a cantora que vai fazer par com o Kai. Ela já cantou grandes temas… ou talvez não. Ela é uma cantora de música popular e chama-se Agatita!

A Agatita, loira e a saltitar, entrou no estúdio e deu dois beijinhos à Júlia Dinheiro.

**Agatita: **Eu estou muito contente por estar aqui a ajudar esta família ranhosa a conseguir uma casa. **– disse ela, sorrindo como uma doente mental.**

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Bom, chega de conversa. Kai, Agatita, podem ir para o palco para começarem a cantar. **– disse a Júlia Dinheiro e o Kai e a Agatita obedeceram. – **Bom, este primeiro duo vai cantar a música, **_Fica com tudo, menos com ele._**

O Kai e a Agatita afinaram as vozes e começaram a cantar.

**Vai-te embora, podes levar tudo  
****Vai-te embora, mas não leves o miúdo  
****Vai-te embora e leva tudo o que te apetecer  
****Mas não me tires a minha razão de viver**

**Podes ficar com as jóias, o carro e o estaminé  
****Mas não leves contigo o nosso querido bebé  
****Podes ficar com o resto e dizeres que eu não presto  
****Mas não fiques com o nosso Ernesto**

**Podes ficar com a casa, a cama e o milho  
****Mas não queiras ficar com o nosso filho  
****Podes ficar com a Estelle e até com a Roxelle  
****Mas não fiques com ele...**

O público aplaudiu ruidosamente.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Muito bem! Agora vamos à pontuação do júri.

**Yukito: **Bem, eu gostei muito da música e cantaram muito bem, por isso, dou 9 pontos.

**Ami: **Eu não achei a música grande coisa, mas eles cantaram bem, por isso dou 8 pontos.

**Maiorka: **É pá, eu gosto é destas músicas malucas e pindéricas, por isso vou dar 10 pontos. **– disse a Maiorka, saltitando.**

**Júlia Dinheiro: **E assim, o Kai e a Agatita somam 27 pontos. Bom, agora pirem-se daqui que está na hora de vir a próxima concorrente, que é a Misty.

A Júlia Dinheiro tirou a família ranhosa do vão de escada, o Kai e a Agatita dali e entrou a Misty.

**Misty: **Olá outra vez.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Ora bem, Misty, tu também apoias uma história de vida. Vamos vê-la.

No ecrã apareceu um rapazito de doze anos, com cabelo escuro e um boné na cabeça.

**Rapazito: **Eu sou o Pedro, mas todos me chamam Pedrito. O meu grande sonho é conhecer os meus pais biológicos. É que eu sou adoptado, mas queria muito conhecer os meus pais e, se ganhasse os cem mil euros, podia contratar detectives para os procurarem.

O Pedrito respirou fundo.

**Rapazito: **É que eu quero saber porque é que eles me abandonaram e depois vou pegar numa faca e acabar com eles!

O Pedrito começou a rir-se como um maníaco e a emissão passou de novo para o estúdio.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Ora bem, aqui vem o Pedrito!

O Pedrito entrou no estúdio.

**Pedrito: **Olá a todos! Ganda nóia!

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Ó miudeco, vê lá como falas no meu programa de televisão! Bom, vamos mas é conhecer o cantor que vai cantar com a Misty. Dêem as boas vindas ao Zé Humano, do grupo Desumanos!

O Zé Humano entrou no estúdio e pôs-se ao lado da Misty.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Muito bem. Zé Humano, Misty, vão para o palco, para começarem a cantar.

**Pedrito: **Força aos dois!

**Júlia Dinheiro: **¬¬ Faz pouco barulho, miúdo. Bom, a música que eles vão cantar chama-se **_Muda de vida, se fazes favor._**

**Muda de vida, se tu não vives satisfeito  
****Muda de vida, estás sempre a tempo de mudar  
****Muda de vida, não deves viver com defeito  
****Muda de vida, que já me estás chatear**

**Ver-te sorrir, eu nunca te vi  
****E a cantar, eu nunca te ouvi  
****Será de ti  
****Ou será por eu ser surdo e cego?**

**Muda de vida, se tu não estás contente  
****Muda de vida, vai jogar no euromilhões  
****Muda de vida, como o João Valente  
****Muda de vida, e não chateies os teus patrões**

O público aplaudiu, mas sem grande entusiasmo.

**Pedrito: **Blargh, vocês cantam mal! **– disse o Pedrito, mostrando a língua à Misty e ao Zé Humano.**

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Vamos ouvir o que o júri tem a dizer.

**Yukito: **Eu até gostei da música, mas precisam de melhorar um pouco. Mesmo assim vou dar 7 pontos.

**Ami: **Na minha opinião, esta música poderia ter sido melhor explorada por vocês e não foi. Por isso, dou 6 pontos.

**Maiorka: **Ena pá, vocês desafinam mais do que eu! Por causa disso, vou dar-vos 7 pontos.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **E assim, fazendo as contas, a Misty e o Zé Humano tiveram… 20 pontos! Agora saíam daqui porque vem aí o Trunks!

O Pedrito, o Zé Humano e a Misty saíram dali e entrou o Trunks.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Olá Trunks. Tu também estás a apoiar uma história completamente verdadeira. Vamos vê-la.

No ecrã apareceu uma menina de treze anos, com um rabo-de-cavalo.

**Menina: **Olá, eu sou a Carminda e sou sobredotada. Eu quero fundar uma escola para pessoas como eu. Devem estar a perguntar-se porquê. Bom, é que nós ainda somos muito descriminados e não nos acompanham devidamente.

A Carminda fez uma pausa.

**Carminda: **Além disso, depois de ter a escola aberta, vou juntar todos os sobredotados do mundo, vamos pensar num plano e conquistar todo o mundo!

A Carminda fez um sorriso maléfico e o vídeo terminou. De volta ao estúdio…

**Júlia: **E aqui vem a Carminda!

A Carminda entrou no estúdio e um espectador atirou-lhe um ovo podre à cabeça.

**Carminda: **Argh! Quando eu tiver a minha escola, vais ver!

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Calminha que ainda não ganhaste o dinheiro para abrir a escola. Agora vamos conhecer a cantora que faz par com o Trunks… ela é a Florindabella!

A Florindabella entrou no estúdio, com a sua saia malcheirosa e cor-de-rosa.

**Florindabella: **Olá. Eu sou a Bella, mais conhecida por Florindabella.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Pois, pois, nós sabemos. És aquela maluca dos pobres, dos ricos e dos Fiznobalzden. Vão mas é até ao palco, cantar a música **_Pobres dos Pobrezinhos._**

E lá foram a Florindabella e o Trunks.

**Pobrezinhos dos pobres, que não têm dinheiro  
****Passam fominha e frio  
****Mas não importa o dinheiro  
****Interessa é ter fé no primo e no tio**

**Não têm nada  
****Mas têm, têm tudo  
****São ricos em sonhos  
****Mas pobres em tudo o resto  
****Mas não importa, pois só por ter dinheiro  
****Não compram o amor, mas dava muito jeito**

**Não têm nada  
****Mas podiam ter tudo  
****São uns coitadinhos  
****E vivem na rua  
****Mas o que importa  
****É terem comidinha  
****Pois senão, não sobrevivem nesta vidinha**

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Chega! Até a mim me estão a enjoar. Júri, votem!

**Yukito: **Eu até não desgostei da interpretação do par, mas estão um bocadinho desafinados. De qualquer maneira, dou 5 pontos.

**Ami: **Credo, vocês são o pesadelo de qualquer pessoa que não seja surda! Cantam pior do que a Usagi! **– disse a Ami e a Usagi, que estava no público, ficou zangada. - **Dou-vos 2 pontos e já vão com muita sorte.

**Maiorka: **Ena pá, se eu tivesse ouvidos, eles tinham rebentado! Vocês são uns zeros à esquerda. Por mim, dou 0 pontos!

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Bom… a Florindabella e o Trunks conseguiram… apenas 7 pontos, mas não desanimem.

**Carminda: **Bolas, lá se foi a minha escola para sobredotados…

A Júlia Dinheiro tirou aqueles três do palco e sorriu para o público.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Falta termos aqui a Sakura, a última concorrente. Aqui vem ela!

A Sakura entrou no estúdio, feliz.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **A Sakura apoia uma história. Vamos vê-la.

No ecrã apareceu uma menina, de cerca de quinze anos, com cabelo loiro, apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo. A menina estava sentada numa cadeira de rodas.

**Menina: **Eu sou a Tininha e sou paraplégica. Há dois anos, fui atropelada e agora não posso andar. A minha cadeira de rodas já é velhota e eu gostava de ter uma cadeira de rodas eléctrica, para poder ter a minha vida mais facilitada. Além disso, na minha rua há um rapaz chato, o Andrelino, que diz que é mais rápido do que eu. Com uma cadeira eléctrica, eu iria andar à velocidade da luz e ser mais rápida que ele.

De volta ao estúdio…

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Bom, vamos chamar a Tininha!

A Tininha entrou no estúdio, mas a cadeira dela tropeçou num degrau e a Tininha caiu esparramada no meio do chão. A Sakura correu a ajudá-la.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **E depois deste momento, em que a audiência deve ter subido em flecha, vamos conhecer o cantor que vai fazer par com a Sakura. Ele tem um bigode, já é de meia-idade e gosta muito de animais, como vacas e cabritinhas. Ele é o Quim Barracas!

O Quim Barracas entrou no estúdio e todos aplaudiram. A Sakura já tinha ajudado a Tininha a voltar para a cadeira de rodas.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Pessoal, estamos a ficar sem tempo e entretanto temos de ir para intervalo. Vocês os dois, já para o palco. **– disse a Júlia Dinheiro e a Sakura e o Quim Barracas obedeceram. – **Vá, eles agora vão cantar a música **_A Garagem da Mariazinha._**

**Lá na rua onde eu moro, conheci a Mariazinha  
****É viúva, bonita e está vivendo sozinha  
****Além dela ser magrinha, é um poço de bondade  
****Viu o meu carro na chuva e ofereceu logo caridade**

**Ponho o carro, tiro a mota  
****À hora que eu quiser  
****Deixo sempre uma nota  
****Para pagar a esta mulher  
****Tiro cedo, ponho à tardinha  
****Estou até mudando o óleo na garagem da Mariazinha**

**Ponho o carro, tiro a trotinete  
****À hora que eu quiser  
****E posso usar a retrete  
****Isto é que é uma mulher  
****Tiro cedo, ponho à tardinha  
****E estou a adorar ter esta grande vizinha**

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Muito bem. Agora vamos já para intervalo e guardamos a votação do júri para a segunda parte. Até já!

**Quase meia hora depois…**

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Voltámos após esta breve pausa.

**Público: **¬¬ Breve?

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Já têm sorte de não terem quarenta e cinco minutos de publicidade seguida. Ora bem, júri, toca a votar.

**Yukito: **Gostei da actuação da Sakura. Olá Sakura, estás linda! Bom, eu dou 10 pontos.

**Ami: **A música é um bocadinho estranha… mas não foi má de todo… dou 7 pontos.

**Maiorka: **Eu achei a música uma maravilha! Eles pareciam rouxinóis a cantar! Dou 10 pontos.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **E assim, somam 27 os nossos quatro pares já cantaram, vamos ver o quadro das votações. Antes disso, pares e pessoas que representam cada história, venham até aqui!

A Misty, o Kai, o Trunks, a Sakura, o Quim Barracas, a Agatita, o Zé Humano, a Florindabella, a Tininha, o Pedrito, a Carminda e a família ranhosa juntaram-se à Júlia Pinheiro. Todos olharam para o ecrã, onde apareceu a pontuação.

**Pontuação:**

**Kai e Agatita:** 27 pontos.

**Misty e Zé Humano: **20 pontos.

**Trunks e Florindabella: **7 pontos.

**Sakura e Quim Barracas: **27 pontos.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **E assim, o Kai e a Agatita, a Sakura e o Quim Barracas passam à final!

O público assobiou, bateu palmas e ficou todo feliz.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **A Misty e o Zé Humano, o Trunks e a Florindabella foram eliminados.

**Misty: **Oh, que chatice. Assim o Pedrito já não pode encontrar os pais dele.

**Trunks: **E a Carminda já não vai abrir a sua escola para sobredotados.

**Carminda: **¬¬ Já tinha percebido isso.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Bom, os perdedores podem sair daqui para fora, porque já não estão aqui a fazer nada.

Os perdedores foram escorraçados dali e ficaram ali apenas a Sakura, o Quim Barracas e a Tininha; o Kai, a Agatita e a família ranhosa e pobretana.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Ora bem, agora é assim, o público é que vai votar e o par mais votado ganha. Para votarem no Kai e na Agatita, liguem para o 2345677. Para votarem na Sakura e no Quim Barracas, liguem para o 2345678. **– disse a Júlia Dinheiro. – **Agora, o Kai e a Agatita vão cantar mais um tema. A canção chama-se **_Cheiro Denunciante._**

O Kai e a Agatita foram para o palco.

**Eu já desconfiava, quando tu chegavas, à tarde, a cambalear  
****E, sem qualquer conversa, dizias depressa, caí do primeiro andar  
****Tu, sentavas-te no sofá e com safadeza, mentias pra mim  
****E eu, tinha pena de ti, porque pensava que te doía um rim**

**Por isso sai, sai da minha casa  
****Vai, não quero sofrer  
****Vai, que eu morro de ciúme  
****Desse vinho, que andaste a beber**

**Por isso sai, sai da minha casa  
****Vai beber para outro lado  
****És um bebedolas  
****E um grande safado!**

**Júlia Dinheiro: **Muito bem. Pessoal aí em casa, continuem a votar! Agora está na hora de ouvirmos a Sakura e o Quim Barracas com a música **_A Vaquinha_**.

**Quando eu nasci, a minha mãe não tinha leite  
****Tinha de o ir comprar ao leiteiro  
****Mesmo assim, mamei em tudo o que tinha peito  
****Cresci assim desse jeito, fiquei parecido com um carneiro  
****Hoje sou adulto, arranjei uma vaquinha  
****E é todo o dia com a fofinha**

**Eu gosto de mamar  
****Nos peitos da vaquinha  
****Eu gosto de mamar  
****Nos peitos da vaquinha  
****Mamo a toda a hora  
****Porque a vaca é minha**

**Eu gosto de mamar  
****Seja na ovelha ou na vaquinha  
****Eu gosto de mamar  
****Seja na tua ou seja na minha**

**Júlia Dinheiro: **E pronto, agora é só esperar que o público vote. Vamos falar pela última vez com o nosso júri. Yukito, Ami e Maiorka, quem acham que vai ganhar?

**Yukito: **Eu acho que vai ganhar o Kai. A pobrezinha da família que vive debaixo do vão de escada precisa do dinheiro. Apesar de, na minha opinião, a Sakura cantar lindamente.

**Ami: **Sinceramente, não sei quem deve ganhar. O Kai e a Sakura cantaram bem e as causas que cada um defende são ambas boas. Vamos ver o que o público decide.

**Maiorka: **Eu acho que devia ganhar a Sakura, para ajudar a miúda da cadeira de rodas. A Pimbalhada é que está a dar!

**Júlia Dinheiro: **E pronto, a opinião do nosso júri está dividida. Para ficarem a saber, terminou a votação estamos agora a contar os votos. **– explicou a Júlia Dinheiro. – **Bom, Kai e a Sakura, digam o que acharam desta experiência.

**Kai: **Achei que foi uma experiência engraçada. Eu não sei cantar muito bem, mas fiz o meu melhor.

**Sakura: **Eu adorei cantar. A minha amiga Tomoyo canta muito bem, mas eu nunca tinha experimentado nada assim.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **E terminou a contagem dos votos. **– disse a Júlia Dinheiro e vieram entregar-lhe um envelope. – **Aqui está o nome da causa que venceu este concurso… e a causa que venceu foi… a causa da Tininha, defendida pela Sakura e pelo Quim Barracas!

O público do estúdio levantou-se e aplaudiu ruidosamente.

**Sakura: **Boa! Já vais poder comprar uma cadeira nova, Tininha.

**Tininha: **Sim. Muito obrigada.** – agradeceu a Tininha, feliz.**

**Quim Barracas: **Até estou a ter uma ideia para uma nova música.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **E assim, a Tininha ganhar cem mil euros!

**Zé Barbas: **Pronto, agora vamos ter de continuar a viver debaixo do vão de escada…

**Kai:** Olhem, não se preocupem que eu oferece-vos a minha mansão para você morarem lá o tempo que quiserem.

**Júlia Dinheiro: **E assim termina o **Canta e Desencanta. **Tudo terminou em bem e espero que tenham gostado. Até à próxima vez!

**Fim!**

**E pronto, aqui está a fic, baseada no programa Canta por Mim, mas com muito humor e um pouco de coisas estranhas. O que acharam? Deixem um comentário, por favor. **


End file.
